Generaciones, navidades y dos James
by Chica Nirvana
Summary: James Potter está enamorado de Lily Evans. Y James Sirius Potter tiene un problema bastante gordo. Es Navidad... Este fic participa en el reto "Solsticio de invierno" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.
1. James Potter

_**Generaciones, Navidades y dos James**_

* * *

_Este fic participa en el reto "Solsticio de invierno" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

_La palabras que me tocaron fueron** "Bolas De Navidad"** y **"Bastón De Caramelo"**._

_**Disclaimer:** Nada de lo que ven aquí es producto mio, sino de la ingeniosa y hermosa mente de J. K. Rowling. Solo la trama me pertenece._

* * *

_James Potter_

James se acercó al gran árbol en el Gran Salón. Las **bolas de navidad** reflejaron su cara. Una cara entre triste y sorprendida.

No pudo soportar ver esa imagen tan desgarradora en los pasillos y huyó al Gran Salón donde aún estaban colocando el árbol.

Flitwick se sorprendió al ver al chico rondar los árboles y con desconfianza, pues ya conocía las dotes bromistas de James, puso un hechizo protector al árbol. Pero no sirvió de nada, porque el joven solo se acercó a una de las mesas y se sentó para mirar a la nada.

No lo podía creer. SU pelirroja besándose con el inútil de Hufflepuff. Y encima, disfrutándolo debajo de ese muérdago.

_"Muérdago de mierda"_ pensó James con odio.

Ese muérdago le había quitado el amor de su vida y se lo había entregado al tonto ese que siempre lo superaba en Encantamientos.

¿Cómo podía ser? En estos meses se había comportado civilizadamente. Había dejado de hacer bromas a Quejicus y había dejado de revolverse el pelo cuando estaba cerca de ella. Y eso que se moría de ganas.

Y ahora la veía de frente (bueno, en realidad vió su espalda, un poco más grande de lo normal, pero no pensó en eso), besándose con ese idiota.

Después de un rato se alejó del Gran Salón, para alivio de Flitwick, y se dirigió a la Biblioteca.

Allí se puso a leer. Ni Merlín hubiera podido imitar la cara de la señora Pince y de los alumnos regulares de Biblioteca (alumnos de Ravenclaw, en su mayoría): una mezcla entre desconfianza y un asombro total.

Pero bueno. ¿Qué iban a hacer? No había hecho explotar la Biblioteca, como aquella vez, y no había nada peor que eso, así que lentamente volvieron a sus libros y dejaron de observarlo.

Merlín. Esos recuerdos volvían a su mente y no podía distraerse con el estúpido libro que tenía enfrente.

Era el día anterior a Navidad y él se sentía como si fuera el peor día de su vida.

Después de un ratito (cortito, chiquito) llegó, como una súbita aparición, la mismísima pelirroja. Sí, Lily Evans entró a la Biblioteca, y, para sorpresa de James, se sentó frente a él, con un libro de Pociones Avanzadas.

Después de un incómodo silencio, Lily se acercó a él y le dijo en un susurro:

—¿Por qué me evitas el día anterior a Navidad?

Eso hizo explotar a James:

—¿Qué yo te evito? ¿Y tú? ¿A quién tienes que besar en los pasillos?

—James, sabes bien que no he besado a nadie todavía, porque tú lo has impedido, hechizando a todos mis pretendientes —respondió ella con sorpresa

—¿Ah, sí? Así que no besaste a nadie… Entonces, ¿qué demonios hacías en el tercer piso, debajo de un muérdago, con Summers?

—¿Summers? ¿En serio, James? —exclamó ella, con esceptismo—. Sabes bien que no soporto a ese sujeto. Me supera en Encantamientos y es un pedante.

—Si lo odias tanto, ¿por qué lo estabas besando?

—James, Summers está saliendo con Mary McDonald. Ya sabes, mi amiga pelirroja, rellenita, de espalda ancha…

James se quedó mudo.

¿Cómo pudo haber confundido a SU pelirroja con Mary? Oh, Sirius se reiría tanto de él. Confundir al amor de su vida con la mejor amiga de esta… Debería haber notado la diferencia de altura, el pelo rojo más corto, la espalda más ancha y, que, encima, ¡Lily estaba a dos metros mirando con shock esa escena!

—Yo… Bueno… —balbuceó James—. ¿Lo lamento?

—Está bien, no hay problema, ya me han dicho que soy parecida a ella —intentó decir ella conciliadora.

—No, no. Esto está mal —replicó James—. Dejame recompensarte.

—Recompensarme por confundirme con mi mejor amiga —lo meditó un poco—. Bueno, está bien.

—Bueno, sígueme entonces.

Y James Potter agarró de la mano a Lily Evans y la llevó a través de los corredores hasta llegar al cuadro, muy conocido para ellos, de una mujer gorda con un vestido rosa de seda.

—Me esperaba algo más sorprendente que nuestra sala común, James.

—Lo importante es lo que hay dentro —dijo con un deje de misterio el merodeador.

Le ordenó que esperara al lado del cuadro de la Dama Gorda y bajó luego de unos minutos con un paquete muy bien envuelto.

Se lo tendió y dijo:

—Regalo de Navidad por adelantado. Tu recompensa.

Lily, con curiosidad, lo abrió. Dentro había una cajita tallada donde se podía leer "James y Lily" en hermosas letras góticas.

—Sé que lo más probable es que lo desvanezcas con un hechizo, pero no sabía que regalarte. Supongo que si lo quieres lo usaras para guardar chucherías y…

No pudo decir nada porque Lily lo estaba besando.

Sí.

Besando.

Suena raro. Lily Evans besando al tonto, egocéntrico y toda clase de adjetivos descalificativos, de James –Cornamenta– Potter.

Cuando se separaron, ella le dijo alegremente:

—Tengo suerte de que no seas Summers, ¿verdad?

—Mucha suerte. Dejame decirte algo, Lily.

—¿Qué?

—Feliz Navidad.

Y volvieron a fundirse en un beso. El mejor beso de sus vidas. El mejor regalo de Navidad que se podría haber pedido. Amor verdadero.

* * *

_¡Sí! Tiene 850 palabras y lo escribí en solo un día y medio. Me siento tan feliz…_

_Con la misma temática que "Las Navidades De Las Lily's" (otra de mis historias) en dos viñetas cuento la historia de dos personajes con el mismo nombre pero de distintas generaciones…_

_Nota de autora: Summers, después de buscar mucho (no me gustan mucho los OC's) fue un estudiante de Hufflepuff, creo que en la época de los merodeadores._

_Espero que les haya gusta tanto como me gustó escribirla a mi…_

_¡Juli!_


	2. James Sirius Potter

_**Generaciones, Navidades y dos James**_

* * *

_Este fic participa en el reto "Solsticio de invierno" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

_La palabras que me tocaron fueron "**Bolas De Navidad**" y **"Bastón De Caramelo**"_

_**Disclaimer**: Nada de lo que ven aquí es producto mio, sino de la ingeniosa y hermosa mente de J. K. Rowling. Solo la trama me pertenece._

* * *

_James Sirius Potter_

Oh, mamá lo mataría… Oh, si. Ginny Weasley (ahora Potter) tenía un carácter de los mil demonios. Pero era Navidad, ¿no? No le haría nada malo en ese día especial, ¿verdad?

No era su intención destruir el árbol de Navidad, en el que habían invertido un montón de tiempo para que quedara bellísimo.

Verdaderamente había quedado hermoso. Ginny se había empeñado en hacerlo brillar a toda costa. El árbol, altísimo, estaba totalmente adornado con bolas doradas y plateadas, hechizadas para que brillaran con un resplandor enceguecedor. Una pequeña hada adornaba la punta del árbol.

Pero ahora el hada había desaparecido y las bolas de navidad estaban apagadas y sin color. Pero lo peor de todo era que el árbol estaba partido a la mitad.

James sabe que a su madre no le tardará más de dos segundos arreglar el bello árbol, pero tiene miedo porque sabe las represalias que Ginny tomará.

Ella ya se lo ha dicho cuando se iba al Ministerio: "Cuida a Albus, no abras la puerta, no hagas líos, y por sobre todas las cosas, no rompas el árbol, como hace dos años, Jamie, estás a cargo, si no ya verás la que te espera"

Y ahora el árbol estaba destrozado.

Pero James Sirius Potter no iba a esperar a su madre y dejar que lo retara así como así. No sin antes intentar arreglar el árbol.

No sería fácil. Diablos, solo tiene cinco años y Albus, tres.

Pero bueno, es un Potter, y también es un Weasley y ha heredado la obstinación de ambas familias.

—Ven Albus, ayúdame —El pequeño se acercó—. ¿Tu sabes dónde es que mamá guarda la escalera? —Albus afirmó con la cabeza—. Llévame hasta allí

Albus lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó hasta el desván, donde la escalera se encontraba tirada en el suelo. Con mucho esfuerzo, James la arrastró hacía el comedor, donde estaban los restos del árbol.

Levantó el árbol y con un poco de cinta adhesiva mágica, pegó el tronco del árbol. Con cuidado, se subió a la escalera y comenzó a colocar los adornos que no estaban rotos.

Albus, a pesar de ser pequeño, intentaba ayudar y, con un **bastón de caramelo** en la boca, le iba alcanzando a James los adornos y juntaba los pedazos de madera esparcida por el suelo.

El pequeño James agradecía la ayuda, ya que la tarea se le iba haciendo más rápida y esperaba terminar antes de que su madre llegara y no notara su pequeño lio.

Dulce inocencia.

Era bastante obvio ver que algo le había sucedido al árbol. Estaba derecho, si, pero sus ramas estaban partidas y en ángulos extraños. Los adornos estaban en su lugar, pero faltaban algunos y todos estaban sin el brillo que su madre les había dado. Pero el pequeño creía que su madre no lo notaría.

James miró el reloj. Faltaban cinco minutos para que su madre y su padre llegaran.

Corriendo, llevó a Albus hasta su habitación en el momento que se empezó a escuchar el sonido de una puerta abriéndose.

James se ocultó bajo la cama.

—James. Albus. Mamá y papá llegaron —la voz de Ginny se coló en la habitación y James se encogió más debajo de la cama.

Y de pronto…

—¡Por los calzones más desgastados de Merlín! Harry, Harry ven. Mira nuestro árbol.

—Oh, Ginny —se oyó la voz de Harry.

James empezó a creer que quizás no todo estaba tan mal. Ginny no había gritado y Harry no había dicho nada.

—Homenum revelio –dijo Harry desde el comedor. James sintió que una sombra lo cubría.

—Sí, Ginny. Los chicos están arriba.

Se oyó un crack y al segundo James tenía la mano de su madre sosteniéndole la oreja.

—James, ¿se puede saber que hiciste?

—Pues, estaba jugando con Albus y el árbol se cayó, pero ya lo arreglamos.

—James, te dije que cuidaras a Albus y que tuvieras cuidado con el árbol.

—Pero…

—Nada de peros, castigado James. Mañana no comerás ni turrón ni dulces.

—Pero mamá, yo adoro los dulces —replicó James.

—Haberlo pensado antes. Jamie —la voz de Ginny se volvió más dulce—, debes tener cuidado con lo que haces. Estarás castigado, pero como soy tan buena, te dejaré comer las sobras del helado, que tanto te gustan.

La cara de James se iluminó.

—¿En serio, mamá? Gracias, muchas gracias…

—Sí, sí. Pero estás castigado. Ahora ayúdame a poner la mesa.

—Sí, mamá.

* * *

—Y así fue como James aprendió que no se debían destrozar las cosas.

—Bonita historia mamá —dijo una pequeña pelirroja de cuatro años—, cuentame otra historia...

—Bueno, hace mucho tiempo, tu abuelo estaba enamorado de tu abuela, pero ella no le prestaba atención. Un día de Navidad, tu abuelo James…

* * *

_805 palabras. Lo sé, soy tan genial. Por fin la terminé. Espero que les guste como me gustó escribirla a mí._

_Deséenme suerte para el reto…_

_JuliDay_


End file.
